Hate Is A Strong Word, Love Is Stronger
by WoWGirl1124
Summary: Its their final year at Hogwarts. They thought they knew it all...that is until people started falling in love with other people...Rated T for now, but it may change to M later :D


**. I don't any of the characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all 3 She's such an awesome person. So all rights to her! Anywho…While's I'm on writers block with other story, I figured I'd work on another one for now. I've been sad lately and I need to put my mind to something productive. I hope you guys like this. I'm gonna try and do as much as I can. It's my senior year, so I'm sure I'll be busy. Ok, enough with this paragraph…ON WITH THE STORY! R&R please 3 thanks!**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger paced around her room. It was still too early for the owl with her school supply list to arrive, but the poor girl was anxious. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was happy to be moving on in life and wanted to start a career, but she was also sad that she would be leaving the school that helped her grow academically and socially.

Before Hogwarts, Hermione only thought about books and learning. She didn't have any friends. She was a loner. All she did was read. She didn't believe in magic and fairy tales, so she was quite surprised when she received her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. She thought it had been a ridiculous prank by some of her classmates, but was proved wrong when Severus Snape showed up at her door.

*FLASH BACK*

_Hermione sat on her bed reading a letter she had received the day before. It had been delivered by an owl, which is unusual because owls are rarely, if ever, seen during the day time. Her mother was quite shocked to have an owl soar right through the open window in the kitchen. It nearly knocked over her morning coffee as it dropped the letter on the table and turned around to fly back out the window._

_As Hermione sat there, staring at the piece of parchment, she wondered who sent it. It couldn't possibly be real. One of her classmates from school must have sent it. They must have thought they were clever to send it by owl. But then she wondered where on earth they could have gotten an owl in the first place._

_She shook her head, deciding that it didn't matter. She should just toss it and forget all about it. It was silly, really. Like she would ever fall for something so ridiculous. Just as she was about to crumple it up and throw it away, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Her parents weren't home yet. They were still at work, so Hermione got up and went to the door to see who it could be._

_She was surprised to see at tall, dark-haired man, wearing a long, black cloak. He looked very intimidating. Hermione wasn't sure if she should answer the door or not. After a minute of thinking it over, she decided it was ok. She timidly opened the door and immediately regretted it._

_The man quickly stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him with a snap. He was clutching something tightly in his hand, but quickly hid it in his pocket. He looked down his nose into the chocolate brown eyes of the young girl that stood before him._

_His piercing gaze caused Hermione to quickly look down at her feet and blush. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was just something about this strange man that made her stomach flutter. She was nervous. But soon the silence was too much and the man cleared his throat._

"_Am I to assume that you are Miss Hermione Granger?" The man continued to gaze at the young girl. She looked only eleven. He wondered why she looked so nervous. Then again, many people found him intimidating. He brushed it off and waited for a response._

_Hermione glanced up and saw that the man was still gazing intently at her. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but…who are you?" She closed her eyes. She hoped she hadn't sounded rude. She just had no clue who he was or why he was in her house. She heard a low chuckle. She opened her eyes again and saw a slight smirk had graced his features._

"_I am Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe you received a letter yesterday about Hogwarts and the list of supplies you will need?" He looked around as he said this, as if waiting for the owners of the home to waltz into the room and greet him._

"_Yes, I got a letter yesterday. Does this mean I really am a…a witch? This isn't a joke at all?" Hermione's face lit up at the prospect of actually being unique. She seemed excited and hoped that silently that the man before her was real and not just a mere dream._

"_Yes, Miss Granger, this is real. You are a witch and you have been accepted to Hogwarts School. Now, if you please, where are you're parents?" Severus looked around again, wondering where the girl's parents were._

"_Oh, they went out about an hour ago, sir. They should be back in about a half hour. You see, we didn't expect anyone to visit, so they went out to run some errands." Hermione hoped her parents would hurry home so they could meet this Professor Snape. Although he was quite intimidating, something about him just drew her to him. She was completely intrigued._

_Severus hadn't planned on this. He had hoped the parents would have been here so he could accompany the girl and her parents to Diagon Alley to collect her school supplies. He sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger._

"_Well, we will have to wait until they return. I need them to accompany us to get your school things. I need to explain everything to them. Also, I want to make sure your parents are okay with all of this. You are a minor, after all." Hermione nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait until her parents got home. She was extremely excited to get her school things. She was most excited about getting a wand._

"_Would you like to come and sit down in the kitchen? I could fix you a cup of tea, if you like." Hermione waved encouragingly towards the kitchen, not wanting to be rude to her house guest. Severus seemed to deliberate for a moment. This girl was quite odd. Most Muggles expected proof of magic. But she simply accepted what he said and believed him. He shrugged and nodded._

"_I would like that, thank you. You really don't have to, though. You don't need to go through all the trouble." Hermione shook her head and walked towards the kitchen._

"_Sir, it's no trouble at all. I really don't mind. Here, have a seat." She indicated the chair nearest the sink. As he sat down, Hermione bustled around the kitchen, looking for the teapot and placing it carefully on the stove. She poured water into it and turned the stove on low. She sat down across from him as she waited for the water to boil."_

*END FLASH BACK*

Hermione had never felt more socially awkward in her life. She laughed at the memory. Now, she wasn't intimated by the Potions Master. She was still intrigued, but no longer afraid. She had come to view him as an intellectual equal. If only he wasn't such an ass. All he did was insult her and call her names.

_**The damn man was so polite when I first met him. But once I started school, he decided to be a jerk. What the hell? I have ALWAYS been a good student. I never handed homework in late and I got great marks in class. I swear, if he insults me ONE time this year, he's done -_- I will insult him right back. I DARE him to give me a detention. HA! That bastard will pay for all the years he has made me suffer.**_

Hermione smirked to herself as she thought of the many ways she could bother the man. Just as she was thinking of a really good idea, an owl swooped in through the window and landed on her bed, holding its leg out looking expectant. She giggled at the little owl. She was fond of owls because they were quite useful, but she ultimately preferred cats.

"Oh, hello there. I'm sorry I don't have any food for you, but if you go through the kitchen window, my mum will give you some kippers or something." Hermione took the letter from the bird and watched as it flew out the window, with a thankful hoot to mean he understood what she had said.

Hermione ripped open her letter. She read down the list and smiled. She was so happy to be going back this year, even if it was her last year there. She couldn't wait to see her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Quickly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a letter to Ron and Harry (she knew Harry was already with Ron's family at the Burrow) and arranged plans to meet with them at Diagon Alley. She signed it and went over to Ron's owl, Pig. He had stayed to rest after his last trip. He had delivered a letter from Harry and Ron and was quite tired after. She tied the note to the tiny owl's leg as it hopped around excitedly. As soon as the letter was secure, Pig flew right through the window, hooting jubilantly. Hermione stifled a laugh and then yawned.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. It felt like she had been pacing for at least an hour and a half. She shrugged and decided she would just go back to sleep for a few more hours. She could use the rest. She had spent most of the night before reminiscing about the past six years at Hogwarts. So many memories.

She walked over to her bed and got under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. As she slowly drifted off to sleep, she sighed. She couldn't wait to see her friends. She hoped they got back to her soon.

Just as she began to fall asleep, her window burst open, two figures falling upon the floor.


End file.
